dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 21
'Episode 21 '''is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. It was the first episode to feature one of G Man's epic raps. Prev: Episode 20 Next: Episode 22, Second Religion Debate Highlights * G Man's killer rap. * Dusty's video on how to annoy a street preacher. * An archived Butt King video. * TJ explains how Politicians interact with rich people (1:51:07) * More redneck impressions (2:00:54) * Someone needs spanking (2:38:33) Videos Played # Atheists OWNED Rap!!!!!! # A Deleted Brett Keane Video ''(not found) # Capitalism leads to Suicide (not found) # Fort Hood Shooting 2 (not found) # Shooter Psychology (not found) # Fort Hood guy talks about that shit (not found) # How To Annoy A Street Preacher # Why don't politicians understand women? # Some person on Alburquerque Protest (not found) # Dads Breastfeeding Campaign Goes Viral # David Letterman: I'm retiring in 2015 # Guy writes retirement letter to the boss (not found) Start of the Show The show started out by TJ fapping to the fact that they have 10,000 subscribers. They also hyped up the Second Shitty Religion Debate. Next, the peasants played G Man's musical masterpiece, Atheist Owned. It was such a masterpiece that Scotty claimed it to be the best rap ever and converted to Christianity after listening to it. TJ said that the song proves there is no god. Ben said it makes ICP look like Mozart. They then played a video of Brett Keane making stupid demands for the Religion Debate and the DP didn't even see the video before or follow any of the shitty rules Butt Cream makes. They also listened to the Final Jesus and had to suffer through Butt Kings shitty production values. After that, they played a video of some people all committing suicide because of work at a French company called Orange. Next, they played a video about the sequel to the Fort Hood shooting Fort Hood 2. TJ used this story to boast his Anti-Gun agenda. They played another video of Obama talking about how he secretly did the shooting. Middle of the Show The peasants returned to watch a video of atheist preacher Dusty Smith talk shit to a street preacher. The DP supported Dusty's militant atheism. TJ interrupted the video with the Denver the Last Dinosaur theme song. Next, they played TJ's best friend S.E. Cupp talking about how politicians treat women. The DP was too busy fapping to her to realize her stupidity. They then played some video about that boring Albuquerque shooting. At the beginning of the end, they played a video of a dad's breastfeeding as an excuse for immoral pleasure according to TJ. Strangely most of the people who did were ex-military. Then they played a video of David Letterman retiring. TJ said it was long overdue. They then played a video of some shit retiring and writing a letter to his boss. End of the Show The peasants took a short break after that and then they answered some boring ass mother fucking pan sodomizing stupid spineless vagina eating questions. They talked about the word 'nigga' with a caller. A caller talked to the peasants about Anita Sarkeesian. The peasants also talked about some other stuff. Quotes * "I don't know how Dusty can masturbate in this guy's face, this guy is way taller than Dusty" -Ben * "Time to get a pitchfork in your butthole" -TJ * "Take your apology and shove it where the sun don't shine, faggot!" -TJ's redneck impression Trivia * TJ fucked S.E. Cupp and he wasn't satisfied with the sex * Dusty triggers a street preacher Disclaimer Offended? ->Disclaimer Page Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes